


Glow

by emeraldsword



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Willow ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Willow sat in the little coffee shop, consciously trying to relax even as she anxiously scrutinised every person who walked in the door. Laughing at herself, she forced herself to look around the room, taking in the candles on every table and the two girls in the corner holding hands under the table where they thought no one could see. The pang of loneliness came with the moment of relaxation, and in that pause she leaned back in her seat and her eyes stopped their restless flickering to the door. Smiling slightly to herself, Willow blew gently onto the flame of her own candle, watching the little flame flicker and dim before returning to full strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for 40 fandoms in 40 days over on LJ. Not quite sure what I was trying to say with this one, but have put it here for completeness.


End file.
